lastgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Ryouko Yanagi
is a supporting character in the Last Game manga. She is Naoto Yanagi's older sister and a junior student at Seion All-girls University. Much like Naoto and Mikoto Kujou's relationship, Ryouko has a slight one-sided rivalry with a woman named Chizuru Saotome since elementary school. Background Ryouko Yanagi was born in 1991 as the eldest child to Mr. and Michiyo Yanagi, and she is the older sister to Naoto Yanagi by one year. Since she comes from a wealthy and rich family, Ryouko developed a personality much like Naoto and followed her father's ideologies. Since elementary school, she has had a rivalry with Chizuru Saotome. With her mother, she often observed Naoto's behavior change in elementary school since Mikoto Kujou transferred into his class, much to her amusement. When Ryouko was a freshman at college, she wanted to move out. But her mother, being overprotective, claimed she couldn't live alone, but Ryouko insisted, saying that it would be okay if Naoto lived her, to which her mother agreed to. So when Naoto entered college and Ryouko became a sophomore, they began living together in an apartment owned by their father. However, three months later, she moved back home after realizing that she felt more comfortable at home, even though Naoto did all the housework. Appearance Ryouko is a woman with an average build and height. She has blonde hair and blue eyes, a trait she shares with her father and younger brother. Her hair is long and wavy, and if often worn in middle-parted or side bangs. And like Naoto, she is often admired for her good looks as she is described to be very beautiful. She also appears to wear makeup at times. Personality Ryouko is a very prideful, refined woman who doesn't like people opposing her. She is also somewhat stubborn in which she comes off as slightly hot-headed (and even childish, according to Naoto) at times which is why she is described as being "unfeminine". Like her brother, she is quite arrogant and has a very princess-like personality, as she feels superior to other people in terms of status, and she also orders around her younger brother and her admirers at her school.Last Game manga: Game.34, page 19 She thinks that since she comes from a wealthy family, she and her family have to show up gorgeously at events so no one can look down on them, and she has also followed her father's ideology that rich people are obligated to spend money so the economy can stay afloat. Ryouko can be competitive, especially when it revolves around her rival Chizuru, and according to Naoto, Ryouko is a "sadist" and tyrant, though this is used as comic relief. In spite of all that, Ryouko is a kind, caring and mature woman who is very honest about her feelings. She is very open and straightforward with others, and is able to look through people and their thoughts, in which she is an understanding and sympathetic person who gives good advice. She is also positive and doesn't want to go around wasting her time on pointless things such as doubting herself. On another note, Ryouko is somewhat energetic and likes teasing other people, specifically her younger brother and can be very blunt at times. Plot Ryouko is a junior (third-year) student at Seion-all girl University (same school as Momoka Tachibana), where she is very popular and admired by the students, much like Yanagi's situation. Even now, she still considers Chizuru her rival and is irritated by her, being jealous of what she has that she herself doesn't. Despite moving back home, she occasionally comes back to the apartment where Naoto lives alone whenever she misses the last train or has quarrels with her boyfriend. According to Naoto, Ryouko sees the apartment as a convenient hotel. Whenever she "visits" Naoto, she teases him about his relationship with Mikoto and observes their relationship from the background along with her mother. She also takes a liking to Mikoto and gives her advice to realize her own feelings for Naoto. In the epilogue, she is seen attending her younger brother's wedding along with her boyfriend (it is unknown if they are married). She is also seen being shocked after seeing Chizuru pregnant, presumably because she "defeated" her once again.Last Game manga: Game.56, page 42 Relationships Naoto Yanagi Chizuru Saotome Gallery Ryouko Teen.jpg|Ryouko as a young teen. Ryouko and Michiyo.jpg|Ryouko when she attended high school, with her mother. Ryouko freshman.jpg|Ryouko when she was a freshman at college. Ryouko2.jpg|Ryouko arguing with her younger brother. Yanagi Ryoko.png|Ryouko talking with her rival, Chizuru. Ryouko3.jpeg|Ryouko's smug face. 59 5806.jpg|Michiyo, Ryouko, Mr. Yanagi and Miwa Kujou seven years later, seen on her younger brother's wedding with Mikoto. Ryouko and bf.jpg|Ryouko with her boyfriend at the wedding. Trivia *Ryouko's rivalry with Chizuru is very similar to Naoto's rivalry with Mikoto; it is mostly from the sibling's side, they formed the rivalry in elementary school, both Ryouko and Naoto are often defeated by their rivals and can become very competitive and annoyed at them. Quotes *"Instead of trying to figure out the reason for change, why not accept it and enjoy the new feelings?"Last Game manga: Game.14, page 27 (To Mikoto). *"Life is short. Don't waste time doubting yourself. Making yourself happy is the most important thing!"Last Game manga: Game.14, page 28 (To Mikoto). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Yanagi Family